boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Temptation of Cory
"The Last Temptation of Cory" is the ninth episode of season three of Boy Meets World, and the 54th episode overall. It first aired on December 1, 1995. The episode was written by Susan Meyers & Judy Toll and directed by David Trainer. Plot With Topanga sick, Cory and Shawn are left unsupervised at school. Libby Harper and Missy Robinson, two cute girls in their class, seem to flirt with Cory due to what Shawn calls "The Scent." When Mr. Feeny assigns a group project and prevents Cory and Shawn from working together, Cory decides to work with Missy Robinson to avoid Trini, Topanga's annoying best friend and project partner. During lunch, Missy calls Cory over so they can sit together. After telling Cory of her new moisturizer, she invites Cory to a party she's throwing that night and tells Cory to bring Shawn. Cory feels guilty, and decides to ask Topanga if he can go. At Topanga's house, Cory is surprised to see Trini there. After she leaves, he tells Topanga about his day. She already knows that Cory is partners with Missy Robinson (because Trini told her) and she is okay with it. She also says he can go to the party, but he promises to return to her house with ice cream by 9:00. Missy's party is not exactly what Cory and Shawn expected. Only Missy and Libby Harper are there, and all they want to do is make out. Libby easily lures Shawn away, leaving Cory and Missy alone. Missy tries to seduce Cory, but Cory dodges again and again, changing the subject from the mounted deer heads on Missy's father's wall to his life story. After a while, Missy grows impatient and tries harder to seduce Cory. She points out it's after nine, and Cory panics, then rushes to a phone to call Topanga. Missy refuses to let him leave and kisses him, then immediately kicks him out when her father arrives home. Apparently, he doesn't allow her to have boys over and she gives him a detailed escape route. Cory arrives at Chubbie's at buy Topanga's ice cream, but bemoans his kiss with Missy. Shawn tells him it is no big deal, and when Topanga shows up, Cory could get away with it easily. He feels guilty, though, and confesses the whole thing. Topanga is angry, but forgives him because he clearly regrets it. As punishment, she kisses him, imparting her disease. Meanwhile, Eric schemes to get rich quick by purchasing a signed photo of Teddy "Beanbag" Bagwell and waiting for him to break the all-time hit-by-pitch record. Alan and Amy are skeptical, but watch with Eric anyway. Just as Bagwell approaches one more hit-by-pitch away from the record, he retires, declaring to the crowd, "I consider myself the stupidest man on the face of the Earth." Also, Mr. Feeny tricks Mr. Williams into donating $50 a mile for his charity walk-a-thon by acting like he's feeble and injured. When he walks ten whole miles, Mr. Williams is so dejected that he asks Mr. Turner to buy him lunch for the rest of the year. Starring Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast * Brittany Murphy as Trini Martin Guest Cast * Elisabeth Harnois as Missy Robinson * Lindsey McKeon as Libby Harper * Gil Stratton as Baseball Announcer * Andrew Magarian as Teddy "Beanbag" Bagwell Trivia *Cory says the line, "Missy Robinson, you're trying to seduce me." This is a reference to the famous line from the film The Graduate, which William Daniels starred in. *Bagwell's line "Today, I consider myself the stupidest man on the face of the Earth" is a direct parody of Lou Gehrig's famous speech (substituting the word "stupidest" for "luckiest") when he retired due to ALS. *The title of this episode is a reference to The Last Temptation of Christ. Quotes *'Shawn': Like I said home free. *'Cory': Home nothing. Topanga, wait! *'Topanga': What's the matter? *'Cory': Look, I can't lie to you. *'Topanga': About what? *'Cory': sighs About tonight. I, uh...accidentally kissed Missy Robinson. *'Topanga': How do you accidentally kiss someone? *'Cory': Well, um... *'Topanga': She slipped, and your lips broke her fall? *'Cory': I didn't intend it. It just happened. I feel terrible. *'Topanga': Then, why did you do it? *'Cory': I wan't thinking. *'Topanga': That makes it okay? *'Cory': No...no. Look, all I know is I've never felt worse than right now. *'Topanga': You should feel bad. I feel bad. Now what do I do? *'Cory': Hopefully, not what I deserve. *'Topanga': So, tell me, Cory. How did she kiss you? Like this? *'Cory': Must we have? *'Topanga': I need to know, Cory. Or was it more like this? *'Cory': No, it wasn't like that. That's the first time anyone's kissed me like that. *'Topanga': And Cory Matthews, it'll be the last time If you ever do anything like that again! Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3